


A Glimpse

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, DNSeasons, Gen, Lunar New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: During Lunar New Year celebrations in the Niwa household, Kosuke approaches two special guests to share more traditions dear to his heart.
Kudos: 1
Collections: DNSeasons 2021





	A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Our first submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNSeasons challenge, "Lunar New Year". Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

As she passed next to him, hands full of used bowls carefully piled up, Emiko smiled and gave him the most furtive of winks, immediately causing his heart to ascend into his throat. The evening had gone so well, everyone had given their very best at keeping the dinner relaxed, and at the top had sat the lady of the house in all her glory, watching over them with careful eyes, anticipating guests’ needs, offering delicious food, untying any knot in the discussion with skilful words, making Kosuke the happiest of men.

Slightly troubled, his eyes went over his father, who sat with Daisuke and the youngest Hiwatari on a couch, With blissfully resting between them, all legs spread. Kosuke briefly put a hand on his son’s shoulder, but his path aimed at two visitors, who had settled further in the room, behind the sofa, to seemingly examine papers. Separate from the others near the veiled windows, they might as well have been conspiring, but the gaps in heights and attitudes looked too comical to be suspicious. An austere adult exchanging with the cheekiest teenager Kosuke had met in a while; he hadn’t expected them to get along, for sure.  
However, as he was coming closer, whatever this mismatched duo observed promptly disappeared.

“Niwa-san,” Takeshi started, “I was wondering, why isn't your maid here tonight?”

Hiwatari’s smile got wider. Kosuke definitely had to stop glancing at him every time…

“Emiko-san wanted to lead this dinner by herself,” Kosuke responded, his voice as assured as could be.

“Your spouse is a wonderful cook,” Hiwatari responded.

“Please make sure to tell her! We’re happy to have you over tonight.”

Kosuke reached into his back pocket to pull two small, bright envelopes out. He hadn’t only joined them for a greeting, as much as he enjoyed seeing more or less familiar faces showing up to one of his rare invitations. And he was more than happy to avoid any discussion about Towa.

“Takeshi-kun, I wish you a happy New Year. You can open it later.”

The boy’s lips parted in surprise as Kosuke handed him one of the envelopes, both hands holding the corners, realising too late he was almost bowing to put himself to his level. Excitement spreading on his face, the young guest accepted the present and stared at its golden patterns in the light of the chandelier.

“Hiwatari-san, happy New Year to you too.”

“This is so cool, Niwa-san!” Takeshi finally uttered. “It’s like being a kid again!”

“It does remind me of pay checks, how nostalgic! Happy New Year, Niwa-san, and thank you.”

Sharing traditions was enjoyable, but seeing them please their recipients made the happiness even greater! Kosuke smiled with them. With Hiwatari Kei and Saehara Takeshi, he had gifted everything, may it be money or good fortune, for this year.

“This is great! If only I could spend more time here…”

Saehara hadn’t put his own away and kept it in one hand, looking over the decorated ceiling with playfulness and some sort of envy the man had seen in him before.

“You're only seeing a glimpse of what it means to live here,” Kosuke responded with a laugh. “Not every day in this house is happy.”

The boy focussed on him again, interest now sparkling in his eyes. He was going to ask more details about that, right? But Hiwatari politely stepped in:

“Do you wish you lived with Daisuke-kun?”

“Eh, it's a fun idea, sometimes.”

Good job, Hiwatari-san. The atmosphere could have switched drastically if Kosuke had had to avoid mentioning what happened behind the closed doors of the Niwa residence: these two would have felt his uneasiness like predators and pushed for more. He could dodge one thread of prying words, but two? At the same time? Encouraging each other?

“You two really get along, don't you?” Hiwatari continued on a pleasant tone.

“He's my best friend, after all!”

… What?

“Do you get along with Satoshi as well?”

As Takeshi was detailing Hiwatari Satoshi’s behaviour at school with nonchalance, Kosuke’s smile stiffened. This man _was_ questioning one of Daisuke’s friends right in front of his eyes! Someone might not be reinvited the next year.


End file.
